Twins Attract Trouble
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: Team: Pride of Portree Position: Chaser 1 Twins: Fabian and Gideon Prewett. This is a tale of Gideon and Fabian on one of the many battlefields they found themselves in as members of the order of the pheonix


Team: Pride of Portree  
Position: Chaser 1  
Twins: Fabian and Gideon Prewett  
Prompts: Change, Dialogue: "You know you shouldn't be in here.", Choke

Everyone knew what they'd signed up for in doing this: change. That was what they were here for, they were fighting for equality, simple right? So why were the death eaters so willing to kill over it?

"You shouldn't be in here" Fabian hissed at his brother through his teeth. He was on edge, they'd been on look out for over 36 hours now, but they couldn't leave. They needed as many wands as possible when the death eaters decided to launch their attack on the village.

"Oh come off it Fab, I've taken my nap now it's your turn swap over. Like mad eye says 'Constant Vigilance' Now how are we supposed to have that if you dose off in your post? Come on rest. We've got this covered. I'm here Meadows and Doge are a few doors down and Dumbledore's just waiting for the signal."

"There should be more of us" He sighed. Gideon frowned.

"I know but what are we supposed to do? Hagrid, Moody and McGonagall can't just dissapear. We've got Lupin in the underground and well we can't help the situation with the Potters"

"What about Black and Pettigrew? At least Black makes these things a little more cheerful."

"They're for reinforcements only. Along with Marls"

Sweet merlin they didn't really have numbers on their side did they? What if they were just fighting a loosing battle? Well at least they'd go down fighting for what's right. Gideon looked up and out of the window suddenly.

"We've got movement"

Fabian scoffed.

"We're in a village at 7am in the morning, the muggles are bound to start being up and about,"

"No you nit wit. Up there!" He yelled and bolted for the door.

Fabian squinted his eyes to see what he's brother had seen. They he saw it. The glossy image of a not so well cast disillusionment charm on the side of the clock tower. They were planning an aerial strike on brooms. No wonder they hadn't seen them coming.

Hurriedly Fabien sent the signal off to Dumbledore and scrabbled after his brother. He could only hope that their reinforcements would arrive on time. As he exited the safe house he found himself staring at a scene he never thought possible. The death eaters hadn't started attacking the innocent muggles that were now out and about, no they were heading straight for the other two safe houses. Where Dorcas meadows and Elphais Doge were completely unaware.

"We've been given up! Moody was right, there is a traitor among us!" Gideon called out to him as he watched his brother sprint across with his wand out.

Fabian stood back and quickly analysed the situation. There were four of them and at least eight death eaters. That was two opponents each and they still had to protect the muggles.

"Merlin" He cursed and ran to his friends aid.

"Where's our reinforcements?!" Doge yelled out as he battled against three advancing hooded figures.

"They're coming!" Fabian screamed back, throwing a well aiming stunning curse at one of Doge's attackers.

"Well they need to hurry up. They're advancing by the second." Doge motioned his eyes above them and Fabian cast his gaze upward.

They were definitely out numbered as more and more death eaters seemed to be appearing out of thin air.  
They weren't concerned about concealing themselves any more. As far as they were concerned they'd be exterminating all witnesses. Fabian's heart dropped into his stomach. He raised his wand but it was too late. Before he could utter a single curse or hex the wall beside him exploded.

Fabien found himself being flung several feet in the air and across to one side. He lay flat on his back disorientated; ears ringing, his vision blurry and his mouth dry. He was vaguely aware of blood trickling down his face and around the back of his neck.

He attempted to sit up but couldn't seem to manage. He coughed and spluttered and something managed to lodge it's self in his throat. It felt like dust and concrete. A piece of rubble debris. He tried coughing again but no mouth left his mouth.

He started to choke. He panicked and his eyes went wide. This is how he was going to die, on a battle field choking on rubble, what a a way to go out. If he hadn't been choking to death amongst the chaos around him he might of even found it comical.

"Fab!" He heard his named screeched. But he was too weak to seek out it's source.

"Anapneo!"

The spell cleared his airway and Fabien began to cough and hack once more. His vision was still blurred but he noticed his brothers rather large nose leaning over him. He was over whelmed with a sense of relief that his brother was okay.

Gideon slipped his arms under Fabiens arm pits and became to struggle to drag him backwards toward the safe house.

"What...abou'...others..." Fabien choked out.

"Merlin sake don't worry about them. Reinforcements have arrived along with Dumbledore. The death eaters are clearing off. We've got one dead muggle and I'm not about to let them kill you too. Your not much help with a broken leg either mate."

It was then that Fabien looked down and wished he hadn't. His leg was definitely broken, it was at an awkward angle and he could almost see the bone piercing through the fabric of his clothes. He felt like vomiting and bile came up in his throat but he swallowed it back down. The pain was now starting to wash over him and it was almost unbearable. He ached everywhere; his back, head, and leg being the worst of the lot. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

When he woke he was lying in a bed in what he recognised as his sister Molly's house.

"Ah the sleepy beauty finally wakes" He turned his head to find his twin smiling at him. Gideon was covered in dirt and blood from head to toe, he was pale but seemed reasonably unscaved.

"You boys are going to get yourselves killed!" His sister hissed at them, putting the back of her hand to Fabian's head. "Well at least your fever has settled. How'd you feel dear?"

"Like I've been hit by a ton of bricks." He attempted to chuckle. Gideon rolled his eyes at him. "Casualties?"

"One muggle, Black has a mild concussion and Moody lost a leg"

"Mad eye?" Fabian questioned confused.

"Joined the reinforcements along with a few aurors. There were far too many for us to take out by ourselves. Bright side is there's more of them dead then us I suppose. If you can see that as a bright side"

"The bright side is that the pair of you came back in one piece... Mostly" Molly muttered.

"Ah you know us Molls together til the very end right Fab?"

"Sure thing Gid"


End file.
